Thirty Seconds
by OneMillionHeartsForYou
Summary: Peeta believed that everything in his life was perfect, and he felt as if things could not get any better. That is, until a sick, twisted stranger barged into his life and threatened to take it all away. With just the push of a button. Post-Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

xXx

"Daddy!"

I looked down only to find my beautiful daughter staring up at me. I smiled and put down my paintbrush.

"Hey Lark," I said happily.

There's only three things I would ever leave my work for: Katniss, Thyme, and my sweet little girl, Lark. When she closed her eyes I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Besides the blue eyes she was really just a miniature version of Katniss. Exactly what I wanted. And just like Katniss she crawled into my arms wordlessly completely ignoring the fact that I was in the middle of something.

"Look Daddy!" she said as she grabbed the paintbrush.

I almost cringed as she started writing something over my painting but I didn't stop her. She turned to me and smiled proudly so I looked to see what she had written. I couldn't help but gasp when I saw that she had written "LARK" in bright orange letters. I heard a quiet laugh from behind. When I turned around I saw Katniss smiling at us from the doorway.

"When did she get the 'K'? I mean, I knew she could write the 'L-A-R' but when did she start writing the 'K'?" I rambled.

"She just got it," Katniss said.

I laughed in surprise as if my daughter had just found the cure to every incurable disease on Earth. I wrapped my arms around her which made her giggle. She must have thought I was crazy but I was really just proud. I couldn't be happier. Unfortunately, that's when Thyme started crying in the other room.

"Don't worry," Lark said as she slid herself off of my lap. "I got it."

I chuckled as I watched her walk in the direction of Thyme's room. Katniss smiled and rolled her eyes before walking towards me. We didn't need to say anything. We both knew how proud we were of both of our children. How happy we were that we had chosen this life. That's why we didn't need to say anything when we wrapped our arms around each other for just a brief moment. I pecked her forehead but I let her go so that she could get Thyme. Once she was out of the room I returned to my easel and stared at the one word written on my painting.

Lark.

I just kept smiling. Smiling because I couldn't even imagine how things could get any better. Unfortunately, Katniss and I have never been able to stay happy for such a long period time.

For that reason, I should have realized that things would only get worse.

xXx

Thanks for reading! This was really just to show how their life is before the conflict begins, so the story will get darker in the next chapters. I would really appreciate it if you would review to tell me what you liked or disliked. Just no flames please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there. I figured I should post an author's note because a bunch of people keep asking me what's going on with my stories. I'm gonna tell you what's going on with all of my stories and I'm going to post this to all of my stories.**

**1. Target The Weak: I am going to continue this one. I just started writing the next chapter but right now I'm just really busy and tired out. That's why I haven't updated in a while.**

**2. Rivalry: I'm still kinda frustrated that the entire story that I set up just got deleted so that's why it's taking me so long to get the story going again, but I am definitely trying to add to it.**

**3. Friends Forever: We're both still working on it but we're still deciding who's going to write the next chapter.**

**4. Thirty Seconds (this one): Okay well not many people read that one. I was hoping people would because that was actually going to be my favorite of the stories I've written so far, but I kinda lost the inspiration so I'm actually going to 'give' that story to TogetherWeCanFly so that she can finish it, so you can check it out when she reposts it.**

**So there's the explanations for my stories. Thanks for reading and showing an interest :)**


End file.
